A Dirty Ritual
by Timid Espeon
Summary: After every match, the smash kids have a ritual that they perform without fail. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, all that good stuff. Toon Link x Villager x Ness x Lucas, Toon Link x Villager, and Ness x Lucas. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: Okay, so this is the first Super Smash Bros. fanfic that I've ever written, so of course I'm writing my OTP, and of course it's going to be smut. Main pairing is Toon Link x Villager, but Ness x Lucas will also be in here. Enjoy this shameless PWP =D.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers. In any way. There would be more yaoi, even though I say 'more' like there is any to begin with.**

 **Warnings: Graphic depictions of male-on-male sexual acts involving minors, Orgy/4some/whatevayoucallit.**

No matter how many times he saw the Smash Mansion, he would be amazed by the sheer size of the building, not to mention the enormity of the grounds that surrounded it; sprawling, maze-like gardens, forests, beaches, and other biomes were all represented. He had just finished a team battle that he had with Ness, Lucas, and Villager, the brunette boy with the red shirt being his teammate against the two psychics. They had won, Villager being able to pocket their projectiles, rendering them useless, while he came through with his Master Sword and his own projectiles. The match was electrifying, and the crowd never stopped cheering at any point during the epic battle. Most people looked down on Ness when he first came, but he quickly showed he could hold his own in a fight against mostly everybody else, so that stopped. He paved the road for Lucas and himself when they came in the Brawl tournament, and for Villager and himself in the newest tournament, and Lucas when he returned. These 4 kid smashers were now considered dangerous opponents, and everyone treated them with their due respect.

Toon Link walked through the massive doorway, or maybe it just seemed massive to the short hylian, and was met by his best friend, Villager. "Hey Toonie, are you ready for our ritual?" The cute small mayor asked his taller blonde companion.

Toon Link smiled at Villager sweetly. "I will be always ready for anything, as long as you are with me Villa." He answered, grabbing his hand and walking towards the room that they shared with Ness and Lucas. Villager sported a smile of his own as he was led along by the person he trusted the most in the world. They quickly made it to their floor, and continued until they reached their door. They scanned their retinas', and immediately saw Lucas on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Lucas waved them over enthusiastically, blonde hair waving around along with his hand. They joined him on the couch and saw what he was watching; an anime called Queen's Blade. They were very surprised to see Lucas watching such an ecchi show, and looked at him in confusion. He blushed and shrugged, as if he didn't know why he was watching it either.

"Are you guys ready?" The other psychic entered the room from the bathroom, raven-haired instead of blonde, and sat next to Lucas on the roomy couch. He kissed Lucas on the cheek, causing the blonde haired to blush a pretty pink. Toon Link glanced over to Villager to see him moving closer to him. He kissed Villager, moving his lips against his in a familiar rhythm, considering they did this quite often. His hands found themselves resting at Villa's waist, and his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing the hair at the back of his head, as the kiss deepened. Villager's tongue poked TL's bottom lip, begging for entry, and he obliged, and their tongues were then fighting for dominance. TL won, but it wasn't really a solid victory, as Villager submitted to him easily. The blonde hylian would never get tired of the taste of his boyfriend's mouth, and greedily explored every inch of it his tongue.

Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas were doing much the same thing, except Ness was on top of Lucas pinning the blonde down, and biting his neck softly. Lucas was vocal in bed, so he was moaning loudly, which only served to turn Ness on even more. Ness's hands wandered all over Lucas's body, moving over familiar territory that they had mapped out many times before. Lucas, despite this being a daily thing after they had a battle, was still uncertain of what to do, so he let Ness do what he wanted, submitting to the older boy's desires.

"Okay guys," Toon Link had to fend Villager off for a few seconds. "I think it is time to strip down now." Everyone nodded, including shy Lucas, and they began stripping down so that they could really get down to the nights activities. 4 Nude boys stood in their room, unashamedly displaying their bodies for each other to see. 4 blushes settled on faces, because even though they did this a lot, they were still flustered by the sight of each others naked bodies. And 4 erect boyhoods stood to attention, all dripping precum just from the little foreplay that had gone on before.

Villager immediately attacked TL again, wrestling him down to the couch as their naked bods collided, swords clashing harshly creating sweet, sweet friction. Ness and Lucas just had to stand there and watch the scene playing out before them. Villager was truly a monster in smash, but in bed he was on a whole 'nother level. His controlling nature made him want to be on 'top' of Toon Link, even if he was bottoming in their relationship. So he became a power bottom. He may be bottoming, but he would be in control.

That being said, he trailed his tongue down the front of his blonde paramour's body, loving the taste of his soft flesh. Toon Link tried to restrain his moans and succeeded somewhat. However, all bets were off as soon as Villager stopped his tongue at the base of his erection, and licked up the shaft, engulfing his entire 7 inch member in one go.

"Villa!" The blonde waker of winds screamed at the warmth of Villager's mouth, and he instinctively began to buck his hips into his friend's eager cavern. Villager wasn't having that, so he pushed down on TL's thighs and began to bob his head up and down at his own tempo, not allowing TL to control the pace. He used his tongue to lick all over the shaft while still moving up and down, even biting softly because he knew that his partner loved that. Toon Link was moaning outrageously now, completely under the spell of Villager's mouth work, and he grasped the back of Villa's head just to hold onto something.

Ness couldn't take much more of this very arousing sight, and turned to Lucas. "Want to start now Luke?"

Lucas nodded his head, also becoming too turned on by the sight of Villager literally devouring TL's meat to argue. "Yeah."

Ness smiled and sat down next to TL, but leaving a little space between him and the hylian. TL glanced over at Ness and couldn't manage much more than a strangled moan, before returning his gaze back to Villager. Lucas, taking advantage of Ness's temporary distraction, immediately grabbed his rod in one hand, and put his mouth on just the tip, licking it solidly before taking the plunge.

"Luke!" Ness screamed, the pleasure was simply too much. Toon Link writhing next to him, their thighs colliding every now and again due to his spastic movements, Villager looking up at TL with his cock all the way down his throat, and Lucas bobbing up and down on his own member was quickly overwhelming him.

This continued for a few more moments before Villager could feel Toon Link's control really starting to wane, and he slipped off of him with a loud pop. Toon Link glared down at Villager through the haze of lust that was obscuring his vision. Lucas also got off of his partner, as he was twitching madly. Villager looked at Lucas and they both knew what to do. They walked calmly over to the huge bed and laid down on it, waiting for their respective lovers. TL and Ness eagerly followed, already knowing what was coming next.

Villager got down on his hands and knees, displaying his rosy hole to TL, who moved around behind him and got ready to penetrate. Lucas sat down, on his own legs and spread them wide, while Ness got behind him. Lucas lowered his self down, back to Ness, at the same time that Villager was finally filled up by the thing he had been craving the most all day; his lover's dick. He moaned, but that was quickly muffled by Lucas's member, which he reached down with his mouth and began sucking on. Lucas was riding Ness hard, which combined with the furious pace Ness set with his thrusting, forced his dick deeper down Villa's throat, who clenched his sphincter and swallowed to try to satisfy both pairs of meat that were currently ravaging him. Toon Link loved the sight of his boyfriend, with a dick sliding in and out of his ass, and another in his mouth doing the same thing. Ness couldn't get enough of Luca's riding him, the sound of his hips meeting his blonde lover's backside, as well as TL's doing the same to Villa, aroused him even further. And Lucas was at a complete loss for words, as he had a mouth on his cock, and a cock in his ass. He didn't really know how to handle the pleasure that was coursing through his entire body, taking over all of his senses, so it wasn't really a surprise when he let out a particularly loud moan, stopped riding Ness, grabbed Villa's head and plunged his dick all the way down the latter's throat, painting it with his sticky, surprisingly sweet essence.

The other's held their positions until Lucas slumped forward in exhaustion. They were used to Lucas cumming first, as it almost always happened, so they laid him gently on his side.

Villager swallowed the load, or what remained of it in his mouth anyway, the erotic sight making Toon Link gasp.

They were far from done, as they still hadn't came, but Lucas was clearly out for the count, so they moved onto the second phase of the operation. Toon Link sat down against the headboard, legs out in front of him and erection poking proudly up, and Villager clambered on top of him, resting the crack of his ass against the shaft of Toon Link. He moved down and then up teasingly, which caused Toon Link to groan. Ness came up behind Villager and observed quietly, although him and his dick were growing impatient. Villager finally stopped teasing and grabbed the base of TL's manhood, aiming the tip at his puckered entrance. He sat down on Toon Link, but not all the way, only taking about half of it. Even so, they both yelled loudly, not able to handle the pleasure, which would only increase as Ness finally took his role in this position, and pounded his cock in next to Toon Link's, with barely enough room to spare.

"Oh god, guys!" Villager thought he was used to the extreme ripping and tearing that having two large male sex organs inside him caused, but it still hurt every time. It also felt good, and Villager found himself reveling in the pain. Ness and TL thrusted at different rhythms, so that Villager was never able to get used to one pattern. His entrance stretched asymmetrically to accommodate both of them, and due to the tightness in his cavern, Ness and TL brushed against each other with each movement, but this only added to the stimulation and pleasure that both felt. Ness loved how Villa was able to take both of them, and bucked his hips even harder because of this. He loved Lucas, and how adorable he was, and his cute noises, and everything else about the blonde, but he just wasn't cut out to be doubled like Villager was. Toon Link would always be Villa's first love, but the feeling of his other friend rampaging inside of him was something he could come to love as well. The blonde hylian was simply surprised time and again how good Villa was in bed, and he loved him all the more for it.

The stimulation finally became too much for Ness, and he sprayed his spunk all over Villa's tight insides, the feeling of Ness semen inside his lover causing Toon Link to go over the edge right with him. They continued to pound into Villager, and with a dual jab to his prostate, Villager came all over the bed in front of him, his manhood twitching 4 times and emptying his balls completely. He collapsed first, and due to him falling forward, they slipped out of him with a messy, sloshy wet sound. The sight of villager on his knees, face in the mattress, ass in the air and leaking both of their hot love was almost enough to make both Ness and TL come again, but instead their noses bled freely. They grabbed tissues that were set aside for the both of them, and plugged their noses, taking the tissues out once the bleeding stopped.

Toon Link went over to Villager and laid down next to him, pecked him on the lips saying softly "I love you." before bringing the snoozing brunette to his chest, falling asleep right next to the person he loved most in the entire world,

Ness went to Lucas and did much the same thing, except he said it in his head, hoping to break through into Lucas's dream.

"OMG that was hot!" declared Peach, from her room. She was a big fan of yaoi and shotas, as everyone knew, so she had set up cameras in all of the males rooms along time ago. However, she had just installed the cameras in the boys' room, and now it was paying off handsomely. Zelda, Samus, Lucina, and Robin were all on the couch, mouths agape and speechless at the sexy scene that had played out in front of them. Rosalina had a hand over her Luma's eyes, but her other hand was covering her mouth, as she too had just witnessed the sexiest thing she had ever seen since Link, Ike, Marth, and Roy started going at it. "That is definitely going into the yaoi closet, in the VIP section."

This snapped Lucina and Robin out of their trance. "You have a yaoi closet?" This was both of their first time viewing these videos with Peach, as they had just been invited that night. "With even more videos?"

"Of course. I believe that every girl should have her own stash of yaoi." Peach shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "Before we watch the other videos though, I have one question to ask."

Lucina and Robin glanced at her, confused. "What?"

"Do you want to watch that video again?"

Blood splattered from both of their noses, all over Peach's carpet in response.

 **A/N: Okay so that happened. I had actually been wanting to do this for awhile, as I hadn't seen a 4some fic of the smash kids yet on FFN, so here it is. This was really fun to write, so definitely expect more, but I dunno if I want to do another 4some. My OTP for this fandom is ToonieVilla, although NessCas is a close second. Pre-Smash 4, it was Toon Link x Lucas, but now Sakurai gave us another shota to add into fan fiction, so many thanks to him. Not really much else to say. For those who are following "A Devious Plan" my first Calem x Trevor fan fiction for the Pokemon fandom, I am kinda at an impasse with that one, and am trying to find what direction I want to go with it. Just bear with me please. Let me know what you guys thought. Should the lemon have been longer? Shorter? Did me adding Peach and crew at the end feel unnecessary? I will never know unless you guys tell me. And with that, I take my leave. Until next time! =D Oh and a small p.s. I don't really like Queen's Blade, my friend was talking to me about it over Skype and I decided to throw it in. I don't own Queen's Blade either. If I did, it would be called 'King's Blade' and all the girls would be replaced with dudes. You get the idea.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


End file.
